It
by AznMelody5678
Summary: A shadowy figure has appeared at the guild and for an unknown reason, is going after Lucy. What will Fairy Tail do? "Oi Luce, are you alright?" "I-I'm fine." "Stay away from Lucy!" Natsu roared as he charged towards them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's AznMelody5678~ So I've decided to try this out, 'cause I've never done a story like this before. Not sure how this will go 0_0; But yeah...Give it a try? So..yeah...enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro does.**

**Summary: ****A shadowy figure has appeared at the guild and for an unknown reason, is going after Lucy. What will Fairy Tail do? **

**"Oi Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly. **

**"I-I'm fine." **

**"Stay away from Lucy!" Natsu roared as he charged towards them.**

* * *

It was any normal day in Magnolia. Well, normal for others at least. In the guild of Fairy Tail, there isn't really a "normal" day.

Lucy Heartfelia was sitting in her home like any other day…from someone else's point of view. However, Lucy was feeling very stressed at the moment. She wasn't feeling her best today.

"Come on. Gotta think of something." She muttered to herself. She held the side of her head as she felt a sudden pain.

"Ow. Maybe I'm over thinking this." She mumbled laying her head in her arms as if she were thinking intently, which she was. Natsu appeared as always but was _actually_ quiet when he came in. He saw Lucy and grinned mischievously. He tiptoed behind her, getting ready to scare her. Lucy suddenly put up her hand scaring the crap out of him, causing him to fall backwards.

"Not. Now. Natsu." Lucy muttered darkly. Natsu was baffled. How did Lucy know he was there? He'd been so quiet this time!

"Damn…That was scary." Natsu muttered. Natsu furrowed his brows seeing Lucy's distress.

"Oi Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly, getting up from his place on the floor. Lucy sat up and sighed.

"I'm fine just…a little stressed." Lucy said massaging her temples. She looked around the room. "Where's Happy?" Natsu frowned.

"At the guild, I think. Why are you stressed?"

Lucy smiled gently at her pink haired best friend. "Just have some writer's block for my story. No big deal." Lucy said. Natsu eyed her skeptically not fully believing her. "Really I'm fine. Let's go to the guild, shall we?" Lucy asked pushing her teammate out the door with her following.

"W-Wait Lucy! You look tired, let's just rest a little." Natsu started, not believing that his best friend was actually feeling well.

"I told you Natsu, I'm fine." Lucy said as they walked towards their beloved guild. As they walked, Lucy tried brain storming for an idea while Natsu cautiously watched her in case something happened. Lucy felt his stare and sweat-dropped.

"Oi Natsu, would you stop that? You're kind of creeping me out." Lucy said, but they arrived at the guild. Lucy turned to Natsu. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm fine." Lucy reassured with a smile. Lucy then greeted everyone and walked over to talk with Levy, leaving Natsu at the entrance.

Natsu scanned to room for his other teammates and saw Erza and Gray talking by the bar. He quickly walked over there while trying to keep his gaze on Lucy. While doing this, he wasn't exactly looking where he was going. So being Natsu, he ran into Gray.

"Hey! Watch it Flame Brain!" Gray shouted itching to start a fight. Natsu just waved him off and sat down in the stool beside Erza, still watching Lucy.

"Whatever. Sorry." He muttered. Gray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Natsu was _apologizing_ to _him_. That, is not normal. Erza, who was beside Natsu, froze and the piece of strawberry cake on her fork dropped onto the plate. She was baffled. Normally, she would have to break up the two after they started a fight. And Natsu was usually the one who started it.

"Oi did you get hit in the head or something?" Gray asked.

"Sorta. I guess." Natsu replied not taking his eyes off Lucy. "I fell on the floor if that counts." He mumbled.

"Okay there is something totally wrong with you today. Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Gray asked accusingly. Natsu gave an annoyed growl.

"Shut up, Popsicle. I'm trying to concentrate." Natsu grunted. Erza watched in amusement as Gray continued to pester Natsu.

* * *

"And it's hard to come up with it at this part." Lucy explained. Levy nodded.

"I get it. But I know you can do it Lu-chan. Your story is amazing!" Levy gushed. Lucy blushed.

"T-Thanks. But it's not that great." Lucy said embarrassed. Levy started to complain to Lucy how she always thought her own stories weren't great. Lucy smiled at the blunette. She suddenly got hit with a wave of dizziness. Lucy grabbed the table for a little support as she blinked away the dizziness.

"…so stop saying it's not great." Levy finished. She noticed Lucy looking a little hazy and frowned. "Lu-chan, are you alright? You look a little dazed." Levy asked worriedly. Lucy gave a small smile.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy said. However, everything was becoming a blur and was starting to sound distant. Levy narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her best friend as her eyes lost their gleam.

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar, stunned. He was staring at Lucy and suddenly saw her eyes get hazy, her body slightly swaying.

"…Are you even listening to me Hot Head?" Gray shouted. Natsu gave no response which Erza and Gray noticed. They also noticed that Natsu got a little paler.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked with concern. No reply. The two followed his gaze which was fixed on Lucy.

"Natsu, is something wrong with Lucy?" Erza asked seriously. She watched Natsu as he went from fear to anger. They glanced at Lucy but saw nothing and gave the dragon slayer confused stares. Natsu growled.

"Stay away from Lucy!" He roared charging at the two bookworms. The two beside him jumped at his sudden burst of anger.

* * *

"Lu-chan! Are you okay? Lu-chan!" Levy asked trying to get Lucy to react. Levy froze as fear took over her, a shadowy figure seen behind Lucy. Her limbs went numb. Her hands went to her mouth.

"W-Who..?" She saw a hand reaching out for Lucy. Levy shook with fear as her mind went blank.

"Stay away from Lucy!" Natsu roared as he charged towards them. Levy let out an ear piercing scream that _definitely_ caught the guild's attention, especially that of a certain dragon slayer.

* * *

Natsu tried to smash the shadowy figure, but it disappeared causing him to miss. Once it did, Lucy swayed dangerously and passed out. Natsu caught her before she fell onto the ground. He looked up at a trembling Levy.

"You saw it too, right Levy?" Natsu asked seriously. Levy dropped down beside them, still trembling, giving a barely noticeable nod to Natsu. Gajeel appeared beside her in a heartbeat.

"Oi Shrimp! What's wrong? What the fuck was that for Salamander?" Gajeel growled. He turned back to Levy and held her trembling form. She looked more scared than she did in the past, which was a look he never wanted to see on her again. "Calm down, Levy. Everythin'll be alright." Gajeel murmured. Levy brought her hands to her head.

"W-What was t-that?" Levy whispered so softly that only Gajeel and Natsu could hear.

"Whaddaya mean?" Gajeel asked.

"S-Something was there…B-Behind Lu-chan, like a shadow…And a hand…was reaching out for her…" Levy stuttered in absolute terror. Gajeel gave her a confused stare while Natsu was furious. Erza and Gray had run up as well as other members of the guild, worried about the two bookworms.

"Lucy! Levy! What's wrong?" Erza asked in panic as she kneeled down beside Natsu and the unconscious Lucy.

"What the hell happened?" Gray asked in concern kneeling beside Levy and Gajeel. The two turned to Natsu for an explanation but were speechless at Natsu's seeping anger. Natsu's fist was clenched tightly, his knuckles white.

"No way in hell am I letting this bastard get away." Natsu muttered dangerously as his fist lit up in flames.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue this? Review on what you think of it. Thanks for giving it a chance! ^_^ **

**-AznMelody5678**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! People actually like this? O_O Thank you so much to whoever favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. I'm glad you gave it a chance :) **

**So this chapter isn't the best. I will come up with better stuff. I have ideas as we speak! :D But anyways, thank you. Hope you enjoy~**

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest: Updated! ^_^**

**Angelus Draco: I'm glad that this piqued your interest! :)**

**GoldenRoseTanya: :D Thanks for reviewing ^_^**

**BoxAuthor88: I am honored to have you as the 4th review! I'm glad it sounds interesting to you. Thanks! :)**

**Moka Dragoneel: Updated :)**

**Celestial-Mage231: I'm definitely going to continue ^_^ Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"No way in hell am I letting this bastard get away." Natsu muttered dangerously as his fist lit up in flames._

* * *

Everyone in the guild could feel the anger seeping out of Natsu as they remained silent. Erza pulled Natsu down by the arm.

"Natsu! Calm down! Right now, we need to take Lucy to the infirmary." Erza said seriously. Natsu's flames extinguished as he looked at Lucy's peaceful face. His bangs covered his face as he carried her bridal style to the infirmary without a single word. Members cleared the way for the ticked off dragon slayer. Once he was gone, Erza stood up; a deathly aura surrounded the Titania, causing everyone to flinch.

"Alright. Where is Wendy? It is best for her to take a look at Lucy." Erza commanded. Whispers were heard around the guild at the mention of the youngest dragon slayer.

"Was she here this morning?"

"No I think she's still at home."

"Yes she was. I saw her."

"Didn't Happy say he was going to see them?"

Erza scanned the room for a definite answer when: "E-Erza." A little voice said from behind her. Erza looked down at the trembling Levy with a worried Panther Lily in her arms. Erza's gaze softened as she knelt down beside the bookworm.

"Yes Levy?" She asked softly.

"W-Wendy w-went with Charle and Happy t-to get something from Porlyusica." Levy stuttered shakily. Erza noticed her grip tightening as she tried to control her breathing.

"Calm down, Levy." Erza comforted putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza could feel Levy's shaking figure slowly calm itself as she leaned on to Gajeel for support. Erza smiled at the girl before frowning. She stood up.

"Levy, when you are ready, please come talk with us." Erza said gently. Levy nodded as she closed her eyes. Her even breathing identified them that she fell into slumber. Erza gave Gajeel a look and he nodded. He carefully picked up the girl and made their way to the infirmary as well.

"Gray, let's go. I need to speak to you." Erza called. Gray nodded and stood up.

"O-Okay."

* * *

The guild slowly grew alive as the two teammates walked out of the guild. Erza shut the door as the two stood there in silence with only the noises of the guild being heard.

"Damn…What the hell just happened?" Gray asked. He leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Erza remained silent before leaning on the wall as well.

"I don't know. Natsu charging. Levy screaming. Lucy fainting. It seemed to all be a blur to me." Erza grimaced crossing her arms over her chest. Gray sighed and looked up at the clouds that drifted by.

"So what exactly are we going to talk with Levy about?" Gray questioned.

"She was with Lucy before she fell unconscious, and I assume her scream wasn't from Natsu." She explained. Gray turned his gazed to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Screaming 'Stay away from Lucy!' when you're the only person next to Lucy and charging in your direction wouldn't exactly make you feel 'safe'." Gray quoted with his fingers. Erza shook her head.

"No, that's not why she screamed." Erza replied confidently. Gray gave her a confused look.

"Then what-"

"Gray, think about it. Would Levy really be still trembling at this point if she were afraid of Natsu hitting her? And why would Natsu even _want_ to hurt Levy?" Erza asked. Gray scratched his head in confusion.

"Because it's always the quiet ones?" He muttered. Erza snapped her head towards him and glared. Gray gulped and put his hands up in defense.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Gray panicked. Erza looked away allowing Gray to release a relieved sigh. He would live another day.

"Then why did Levy scream?" Gray asked. Erza gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know. When she has recovered, I would like to ask her." The two heard rustling and light footsteps coming their way. They took their fighting stances but relaxed when they heard some familiar voices.

"Aye! Fish is so delicious!"

"Only you would say that."

"Charle! Don't be rude."

Wendy, Charle, and Happy appeared with a box in Wendy's hands. The three stopped upon seeing Erza and Gray.

"Erza-san. Gray-san." Wendy said in surprise. She saw their serious faces and shuffled her feet nervously. Her gaze fell towards the ground. "U-Um…Did I do something wrong?" Wendy asked quietly. Erza approached Wendy and kneeled down. Wendy looked at the Titania with a questioning look.

"Wendy, Lucy's in the infirmary right now. Will you please have a look at her?" Erza asked kindly. Wendy's eyes widened as well as Happy's.

"L-Lucy-san? What happened?" She asked.

"We're not for sure yet." Gray answered. "Some hectic stuff happened this morning."

Wendy nodded furiously as she immediately rushed inside towards the infirmary.

"Wendy! Be careful with that!" Charle shouted as she followed the running girl. Happy stayed back and looked at Erza and Gray with a sad look.

"Is Lucy okay?" He asked in a sad tone, something very opposite of his usual happy demeanor. The two avoided Happy's gaze.

"We won't know until Wendy checks her." Erza finally said. Happy's face fell as he rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

-At the same time as when Gray and Erza exited the guild-

Natsu gently laid Lucy on the infirmary bed. He grabbed a chair and sat down, staring at her sleeping face. Only the sound of Lucy's even breathing was heard. He scowled.

"Stupid shadowy bastard. Don't know who he is yet, but hell I ain't letting him get away." Natsu grumbled. Lucy's stirring caught his attention. A blush crept on his face as he stared at her cute face.

"W-Why is my face so hot…" Natsu mumbled feeling his face. He caught another glance at Lucy and brushed a strand of hair away from her beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll protect you." Natsu whispered. Suddenly, the door was kicked down by Gajeel. Natsu jumped back in surprise; tripping over the chair he was sitting on. He stood up angrily.

"What the hell, Metal Face! Can't you see Lucy's sleeping?!" He whisper yelled as the blush remained on his face. _That bastard._ Natsu thought bitterly.

"Shut up! I know Bunny Girl is sleepin'. Shrimp here is sleepin' too so shut yer trap!" Gajeel whispered back as he gently settled Levy on a bed.

"Both of you be quiet! Let the two rest while they can." Lily scolded as he wiggled out of Levy's tight grasp. He let a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go get a drink from Mira, so stay quiet. Erza should be back soon." Lily warned. He jumped off the bed as he made his way towards the door. "Man, Levy has a death grip." He muttered as he shut the door. The room was then quiet with only the sounds of Lucy and Levy's breathing. Natsu and Gajeel stood in awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"Well then…get out." Natsu said bluntly.

"You get out! Why the hell should I get out?" Gajeel growled. Natsu plopped down into his previous seat.

"'Cause I was in here first. Now beat it." Natsu said jabbing his thumb towards the door. Gajeel was about to pounce on him when they heard Levy stir. The two froze. The girl just turned over on her side and the room was once again silent. The two dragon slayers let out breathes they didn't know they were holding.

"Get out idiot! You almost woke up the Shrimp!" Gajeel barked quietly. A vein appeared on Natsu's head.

"Why should I? You leave!" Natsu grumbled. The two were silent again before Gajeel's stomach growled. Gajeel blushed as Natsu grinned.

"Tch. Fine! Just make sure you watch the Shorty while I'm gone or yer gonna be a blown out flame." Gajeel threatened.

"I will. Now go." Natsu said waving him off. Gajeel grunted before exiting the room. Natsu just scowled at the closed door after he left.

"Tch. What the hell was that?" Natsu grumbled. He heard Lucy stir and turned to her. Lucy's eyes slowly opened. Natsu grinned.

"Luce!" He said excitedly. Lucy looked at him blankly.

"N…Natsu…?" Lucy said uncertainly. All she could make out was pink hair and his voice. She looked around. "Where am I?" Lucy asked.

"The infirmary. You passed out on us." Natsu explained…part of it. Lucy looked over the other bed to see Levy on it.

"Levy-chan…Natsu, did I do that to Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as tears welled in her eyes. Natsu's eyes widened.

"N-No Luce! Levy wasn't feeling good so Gajeel brought her in here." Natsu panicked. Lucy nodded wiping away the tears. She then gently smiled.

"Thank goodness." She whispered. She tried to sit up but felt that her body was suddenly very weak. Natsu noticed Lucy's struggle and quickly helped her sit up.

"Lucy, take it easy." Natsu said. Lucy leaned on the back board for support. She turned to Natsu with questioning eyes.

"Natsu…What happened to me?" She asked seriously. Her determined gaze made Natsu nervous. What the hell was he suppose to tell her? Some shadow tried to grab her but when he tried to punch it, it went into thin air?

"Erm…" The door suddenly busted open, startling the two. Natsu let out a sigh when Wendy appeared at the door with a box full of what seemed to be medicine.

"L…Lucy…san…are you…alright?" Wendy panted. Apparently, she rushed faster than she thought.

"Wendy! Be careful. You don't need to rush." Charle said. "Oh Lucy. Are you okay?" Charle asked worriedly. Wendy placed the box on the table and went up to check the blonde mage. Lucy gave a smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you, you two. I have no clue what happened though." She said pointing her gaze at Natsu. Natsu gulped. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask._ Natsu prayed. Suddenly, a blue blur flew in and ran into Lucy.

"Oomph! Who- Oh, Happy." Lucy said astonished.

"Luuuucyyy!" Happy wailed, tears streaming down his face. Lucy gave a surprised look at the Exceed before gently petting his head.

"Don't worry, Happy. I'm okay." Lucy said reassuringly trying to calm him down. His wails were reduced to soft sniffles as he relaxed in Lucy's arms. The five heard a faint moan and turned their attention to the other bed. Levy sat up while rubbing her eyes from the sleepiness.

"Huh? Where am I?" Levy asked sleepily. Natsu grinned.

"You're in the infirmary. How ya feeling?" Natsu asked nonchalantly. Levy smiled.

"Good." Just then, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lily came in.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

"Hey Lucy, you okay?"

"Salamander! I told you to watch her!"

"Levy are you feeling better?"

The four simultaneously spoke but were each heard. Lucy nodded at her two teammates.

"Yes. I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Yup. Thank you, Lily." Levy replied. Natsu head budded Gajeel.

"Shut up, Metal Head! I did watch her! She was fine!"

* * *

The room was filled with conversation and laughter as the members chatted away, but little did they know, a mysteriously cloaked figure stood outside in the forest, observing them through a lacrima ball.

"Tch. Fairy Tail." The figure scoffed. "What a bunch of trash."

The figure became silent. They watched as members repeatedly asked the blonde celestial mage questions before all dissolving into more laughter. The figure frowned in disdain.

"Lucy Heartfelia. I will achieve my mission. You will be mine."

* * *

**So yeah...I guess you could call it a filler chapter? I don't know..I promise you, I will get better stuff as this story goes on. But anyways, review?**

**Just to let you guys know, I don't really know when I'll get to update this. It might not be too often, but I'll try my best! You know with school and all, might not have a scheduled date as to when this will be updated. But I thank you for your patience.**

**-AznMelody5678**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! So I didn't post anything in the summer, but I did write some, as you can see. I'm now back in school and wish summer would come back T_T...AP classes are freaking HARD! But this story has gotten more interesting, most likely starting in the next chapter. But I will post that as soon as I finish it :) But I hope you still continue reading after this one!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**axelialea: Just wait and see! :) And thank you!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Lol Don't worry. I intend to add more Nalu eventually ;)**

**sofsof2015: I'll try my best and thanks! You will see~**

**Kyara17: I'm glad you like my story :) I don't speak French, so I had to look it up on Google Translate. Sorry :(**

**Angelus Draco: Thank you! And I hope this chapter satisfies you. It's not much :/**

**TrinityRoseHeart1999: I'm glad you like it :) And thank you for being patient with me :)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

It has been two days since Lucy had 'passed out.' She's has been feeling fine ever since. Now, Lucy loves her teammates, but for the past 2 days they've been a bit…clingy.

"Uh, guys? I know I passed out a couple days ago, but is this really necessary?" Lucy asked nervously as they walked to her apartment. Erza was in front of Lucy, her hand ready to reach for her sword at a seconds notice. Gray stood behind her with a seemingly nonchalant look, but was actually observant of everything he passed. Natsu and Happy were by her side at every instant, guarding her protectively. She sweat-dropped.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep and was too stressed about my story. That's it." Lucy reasoned. The 4 members remained silent, all knowing that that wasn't the reason why she fainted.

~Flashback~

_Lucy sighed as she got out of the infirmary bed, her strength returning._

"_Alright everyone, I'm going home. I think I just need some rest." Lucy said with a smile. "Sorry for worrying you guys." Lucy said as she headed towards the door._

"_Lucy, wait!" _

_Lucy turned around to see Natsu with a nervous expression._

"_Yes?" She asked. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. _

Shit. I did that on instinct. _Natsu panicked. Lucy raised an eyebrow._

"_H-How about I walk you home?" Natsu covered. "You know, in case." He said with a faint blush. Lucy smiled._

"_Sure. Thanks." Lucy beamed happily. She looked back at the others. "Happy, are you coming too?" Happy nodded cheerfully._

"_Aye!" _

"_Ne Lucy~ Do you have fish at your apartment?"_

"_What is up with you and fish?!"_

_Once the three walked out, the room was silent._

"_They're gone." Gajeel confirmed with his enhance hearing. He turned to Levy, who was grasping the blanket in her hands._

"_Levy, would you please?" Erza urged. Levy nodded._

"_Right. Well, what happened to Lu-chan was not because of anything normal. While talking with her, I saw something behind her. It was like a shadow. A hand," She took in a shaky breath. "A hand was reaching out for her, as if trying to grab her. But behind that hand, was someone or…something and it was grinning, as if it knew it would grab Lu-chan." Levy explained with a shudder. Everyone remained silent, shocked._

"_W-What?" Wendy stammered._

"_Shit." Gray muttered._

"_So the situation, I see, is that someone or something is after Lucy?" Erza asked shakily. Levy nodded._

"_That's what I assume. Someone is after Lu-chan, and they aren't afraid of us. They went as far as coming into the guild to get her. There is no doubt that they will try to capture her again. So I would suggest that we all keep an eye on Lu-chan at all times. Look out for anything suspicious. And don't leave her alone."_

~End of Flashback~

The four teammates, aside from Lucy, of course, felt sweat form as they thought about yesterday's discussion. After that conversation, Erza and Gray relayed everything over to Natsu and Happy. Natsu, actually seeing the shadow, punched the wall when the two relayed it to them. It was not a pretty sight. However, they didn't mention to the blonde celestial mage about this incident. Of course, they just explained to her that she had fainted, that's it. Nothing else.

Lucy stared at her four teammates in suspicion. They were really on edge when she was around them, and she felt like they were keeping some secret from her.

"Guys, are you hiding something from me?" She asked bluntly. Her teammates froze.

"W-What are you talking about, Lucy? What's there to hide?" Natsu lied nervously. Lucy stared at Natsu. Natsu silently gulped.

"I don't know. You all seem a little…um…on edge." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We are just here to make sure nothing happens to you." Erza said gathering her composure. Well…It's true, just interpreted differently by Lucy.

"But-"

"Oh look! It's your apartment!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted towards the building dragging Lucy with him.

"Wait, Natsu!"

Gray and Erza quickly caught up as Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment. However, Natsu and Happy were already inside…

"Natsu! Happy! Couldn't you two have just waited for one second for me to open the door like Erza and Gray?!" Lucy screamed.

"But Lucy~ The door isn't fun!" Natsu whined.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Lucy huffed in annoyance as she set her keys down.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a bath. Feel free to sit around or go home or something. Thanks for taking me home guys." Lucy thanked as she walked into the bathroom. The four outside waited quietly until they heard the water turn on. They let relieved sighs. Erza turned to Natsu and spoke in a low voice.

"Did you find anything suspicious?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Erza nodded. "Good."

Although Natsu and Happy did like going through the window, the reason they did today was different. They made sure to get into Lucy's apartment a little faster to make sure nothing dangerous was in there. Gray plopped down into a chair.

"Man. I can't keep myself from worrying." Gray said running a hand through his hair. "Ever since that shadow thing, Lucy just isn't…safe."

The room was silent again as the team worried about their friend.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she took her bath. Her thoughts wandered to her friends and their behavior. They've been acting strange lately. They are always with her, everywhere she went. She sighed. She didn't see the big deal about her passing out. Lucy perked as she heard some low voices. Her nakama were still here…At least she thinks they are. Normally, there would be a ruckus or loud noises with the effect from a fight. Definitely not normal. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Hey guys! You okay out there?" Lucy called out. She heard some shuffling. She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Hey guys! You okay out there?" They heard Lucy shout. The four panicked.

"Crap! She's onto us! Make some noise or a distraction or something!"

Natsu, Happy, and Gray ran around the room making small noises while Erza tried to calm the three as well as herself. Natsu finally had the sense that they didn't answer Lucy yet.

"Y-Yeah Luce! We're fine!" He lied. He turned to them desperately for any kind of distraction while almost running into Gray. Erza snapped his fingers in realization and made fighting gestures at the two. Natsu stared at her in confusion while Gray rolled his eyes at the moron.

"What an idiot." Gray muttered. Natsu turned to him in fury.

"What'd you call me, Popsicle?" Natsu shouted. They head budded. Erza gave a breath of relief at the brief distraction.

"You heard me Flame Idiot!"

And the fight ensues.

* * *

"What an idiot." She heard Gray comment. She then heard Natsu yell and Gray yell back. She smiled.

"Phew. All is well." She said as she sank into her bath in relaxation. Her eyes then snapped open in realization.

"HEY! DON'T RUIN MY APARTMENT! GET OUT!"

* * *

Lucy sighed. She surveyed her room in annoyance at the mess.

"Stupid idiots. First they do nice things like bringing me home, and then they stay and ruin my apartment. The nerve…" Lucy muttered. After she cleaned up the room, she heard a knock at the door, which no one ever did for her home. She went to answer but found no one there. She creased her eyebrows in confusion and looked around.

"Uh, is anyone there?" Lucy called. Silence came in response and she raised an eyebrow. She then noticed a box in front of her. She picked it up and looked around one more time before going back into her apartment.

"That was weird. What's in here?" Lucy opened the box and her face lit up.

"This is beautiful!" She lifted up a necklace with a purple orb pendant. She inspected it with happiness as it 'glowed' in the light.

"I'll wear it tomorrow." She hummed as she set the necklace down on her desk in the box. As Lucy went the bathroom to get ready for bed, she didn't see as the necklace glowed an ominous purple light.

* * *

The shadowy figure smirked, looking through the lacrima ball.

"Perfect."

-Next Day-

Lucy woke up and got ready to go to the guild when she remembered the necklace from yesterday. She picked it up fondly, staring at its purple gem.

"I wonder who gave this to me. Probably someone from the guild. I'll have to thank someone later." Lucy smiled. She felt a strange feeling pulse through her as she put on the necklace.

"Huh. That was weird. Oh well." Lucy said shrugging it off when it subsided. Lucy went to the bathroom to admire it and when she came out, Happy and Natsu were in her room, as usual.

"My room! Lucy kick!" Lucy yelled releasing her powerful kick.

"OW! What the heck, Lucy?" Natsu shouted rubbing his head. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"You guys could have waited at the guild." Lucy said. Natsu pouted.

"But it's no fun without you. Plus, it's more fun if we all go to the guild together!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. Lucy gave a defeated sigh and smiled.

"Okay whatever. Let's go then!" Lucy said as she walked past Natsu. Natsu caught a whiff of a different smell and frowned.

_What the heck. Who's scent is this? It's really faint now, but it's still there. But where?_ Natsu questioned to himself. Lucy noticed her partner's discomfort and turned to him.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and gave Lucy a fake smile.

"Nothing! Let's go!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand before hastily running to the guild.

"W-Wait Natsu! What's the rush?" Lucy panicked as the headed towards the guild at top speed.

"Waaaaahhh! Natsu! Don't leave me behind!" Happy cried flying after them.

When they got to the guild, Lucy took deep breaths of need air into her lungs.

"Natsu…why...did we…have to…run…so fast?" Lucy panted as she slid to the ground in exhaustion.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Mirajane exclaimed as she helped Lucy to her feet. Lucy nodded.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired. Blame Natsu for dragging me at top speed!" Lucy said accusingly glaring at the dragon slayer. Mira turned and glared at Natsu, who froze in fear.

"Natsu! You shouldn't do that. Lucy just got better." Mira scolded. Natsu nodded furiously while saluting.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu turned to Lucy to give a pleading look to possibly help escape the inner demon of Mirajane, but the look on Lucy's face surprised him. On her face, was an uncharacteristic, non-Lucy like smirk. And not a good one, one filled with _evil_. Natsu felt his body freeze as he watched Mira turn around to help Lucy, the smirk disappearing from her immediately and back into the innocent smile of Lucy Heartfilia. Mira helped her towards the bar, but she didn't notice as Lucy turned around to give Natsu that chilling smirk once more. She turned away, leaving Natsu in his frozen state of shock.

"L…Lucy?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Okay? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you thought! I hope to release another chapter soon! Thank you for being patient with me. Bye~**

**AznMelody5678**


End file.
